User talk:Cchen3
Firey goes boo. /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ I love you, can you stay awhile? i said 'aww :) thank you!' working on a new fic right now, as well as motionless do you have a little time? evening! do you have a little time? ooh yay! do you have a little time? er no probably not i'll read it now cookie? do you have a little time? ok is there anything i can do to help??? do you have a little time? okay well i am here for you no matter what do you have a little time? frick i just got this i'm online now if you want to talk do you have a little time? oh hey sorry i've been super busy for the last while and i'm sorry for not responding to stuff. i will read and catch up on cold and beauty i swear do you have a little time? (screams) HELLO do you have a little time? that's fine! love you <3 i'll try to update something??? do you have a little time? HELLO!!! Motionless is at over 15k :O i just wanted to say hi yeah so HI do you have a little time? hi do you have a little time? aww yay thanks! do you have a little time? ooh! I'm excited for it too (never read the book so yeah aha) also i accidentally got obsessed with a new fandom whoops do you have a little time? ahah i got obsessed with dangan ronpa. it's kind of like the hunger games but with ace attorney see, these 15 kids get trapped in a school, and the only way to get out, is to commit the perfect murder. everytime someone dies, there's a class trial where you have to figure out who did it. if the majority votes for the real killer, then they get executed. if the majority votes wrong, then the real killer leaves, while everyone else is executed idk why i summarized it but yeah i'm obsessed whoops do you have a little time? haha i'm excited to see how it turns out! it sounds ultra cool do you have a little time? aw no cold (i don't want it to end *screams*) but i'm really excited for the new show :D do you have a little time? I WILL GET THERE I SWEAR do you have a little time? irc? i'm halfway done my project which means halfway to reading cold do you have a little time? OK I"M GONNA START CATCHING UP ON COLD NOW!!! cookie??? do you have a little time? aww it's fine! also i named my 100 theme challenge all 100 are planned and i'm sad do you have a little time? haha :D working out the chronologial order, and then i'll write the first one-shot! do you have a little time? (hugs) <3 do you have a little time? aww <3 LAST DAY OF SCHOOL FOR ME do you have a little time? AW THANK <3 we present our video today :o cookie?? i have a free block do you have a little time? yooo cookie??? do you have a little time? i will! sorry, i'm trying to crank out atncf cookie? do you have a little time? cookie??? im workingon atncf do you have a little time? (wavesss) do you have a little time? cookie??? do you have a little time? ok that's fine <3 do you have a little time? good! I'm not doing much, but i'll be working on motionless later. you?? do you have a little time? wow aha! i need to catch up i'm so sorry 6 or so cold episodes 4 or so beauty episodes and at least 10 vale episodes sorry do you have a little time? hey are you here now? i want to give you some pie. do you have a little time? haha this is just me ranting so ignore me lol ok blade is seriously pissing me off and i'm so mad at her right now. honestly, she's being all 'nobody cares about me' bc she's not getting comments on her fics. like oh no people aren't paying every ounce of their attention to you. she's trying to guilt everyone too, by pulling all these cards. it's bc that noob isn't fangirling over her work all the time anymore and she's all sad bc she thinks everyone hates her. like you and i very rarely get comments on our shit, and we're never complaining on the main fucking chat about how everyone hates us she's being nasty to everyone jfc. like i don't like geo, but she was pretty rude. he was trying to comfort her and be supportive but she's just like 'no you're being annoying.' i just... idk i really don't like her, and all her sob sympathy cards don't work on me fuck idk do you have a little time? do you want to hear a joke do you have a little time? three cats are competing in a race. there’s an american cat named “one two three”, a german cat named “ein zwei drei”, and a french cat named “un deux trois”. the cats all swim across a lake. the american cat finishes first, the german cat finishes second, but the french cat is nowhere to be found. why? because the un deux trois quatre cinq GET IT??? do you have a little time? ok the punchline is that 'quatre cinq' (four, five) in french is pronounced like 'cat sank.' so it's saying that the un deux trois cat sank do you have a little time? i forgot you didn't speak french sorry also i just wrote a trainwreck sentence in motionless 'Franziska tossed the eyes towards the couple, and Klavier caught them in midair.' CAN YOU IMAGINE SOMENE JUST THROWING EYES do you have a little time? IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE KEYS BUT IT ENDED UP AS EYES LIKE THAT'S BIZZARE AF (also my dad wants to read motionless when it's finished wow ok dad) do you have a little time? NO HE'S NOT HE JUST WANTS TO READ IT BC 'well you wrote like 30k i have to read it' DAD YOU KNOW NOTHING EXCEPT WHAT I EXAGGERATE do you have a little time? who knows jfc i didn't talk about that one as much so hopefully not (how do you even respond to that request. why would you read my fanfiction) do you have a little time? haha maybe he knows jackshit about the series that's the thing AND THIS FIC IS 22k IT'S LONGER THAN WFF WOW do you have a little time? YEAH BRO do you have a little time? YEAH :D cookie??? do you have a little time? AYY do you have a little time? okay! do you have a little time? augh did i miss you??? i'm sorry! you keep me breathing when i want to fall that's okay! i'll see you soon <3 and thanks! you keep me breathing when i want to fall HEYYY you keep me breathing when i want to fall YOUR NEW SIG IS FAB AF cookie, NC etc??? you keep me breathing when i want to fall hey hey you you you keep me breathing when i want to fall ok see you soon then <3 you keep me breathing when i want to fall hi there!!! you keep me breathing when i want to fall yo yo yo you keep me breathing when i want to fall hi you keep me breathing when i want to fall ok that's fine i'm rereading my old writing and laughing why was i proud of beautiful it's terrible you keep me breathing when i want to fall (pokes) you keep me breathing when i want to fall ok you keep me breathing when i want to fall yo yo you keep me breathing when i want to fall cookie??? you keep me breathing when i want to fall NC chat??? you keep me breathing when i want to fall hey are you online or whatever you keep me breathing when i want to fall oh ok that's fine love you too lmao <33 hi so i just got power back and i updated motionless and if u can will you read it bc i posted my wonderful plot twist (and the four line quote lmao) you keep me breathing when i want to fall oh that really sucks!!! i hope ur load lightens and im always here if u need me!!! you keep me breathing when i want to fall please please please look at my new fic hee and especially look at the allegiances oh my go you keep me breathing when i want to fall there's 103 cats in FlanClan alone and i thought u should know thank u!!! (the cats are Snowstripe and Ivywhisker lmao) and i'm reading it now =D you keep me breathing when i want to fall it's ok i believe u lmao thanks so much, i'm having a lot of fun with this story =DDD you keep me breathing when i want to fall i have not forgotten motionless i'll update it tomorrow or something you keep me breathing when i want to fall (Whale noises) you keep me breathing when i want to fall ok good night <3 you keep me breathing when i want to fall help me please please help me this noob on wfw is driving me nuts and i need help please you keep me breathing when i want to fall hi pal you keep me breathing when i want to fall moooo you keep me breathing when i want to fall ok!!! <333 you keep me breathing when i want to fall HEY you keep me breathing when i want to fall can we meet on chat or something in like 2 min bc i need to make pasta quickly first you keep me breathing when i want to fall where r u i need to talk to you you keep me breathing when i want to fall sup nerd you keep me breathing when i want to fall mmkay you keep me breathing when i want to fall